theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
November 11, 2014/Chat log
Dragonian King i is first Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 7:01 Flower1470 hey silly 7:01 Dragonian King hi lily Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:02 Loving77 hey hey hey 7:03 Dragonian King sup peep brb back lily hlp help* 7:23 Flower1470 wawhat* darn lag what* 7:24 Dragonian King the potato 7:26 Flower1470 ? 7:27 Dragonian King POTATO 7:35 Flower1470 why do i need to help the potato 7:38 Loving77 Lily did you see what they're giving away on W101 for Veteran's Day? 7:41 Dragonian King POTATOOOOOO (bawling) 7:44 Flower1470 not yet 7:44 Loving77 A Blades of Valor fountain. IT HAS A FLIPPING ANIMATED BIRD FLYING AROUND IT. THIS IS SO COOL. 7:45 Flower1470 wow s;poiler alert 7:47 Dragonian King HELP 7:49 Loving77 sorry SILLY LOOK AT THE AWESOME FOUNTAIN (spoiler alert Lily) http://i867.photobucket.com/albums/ab233/PennyThePeep/Other stuff/Fountain_zpsl2u9v3mt.gif 7:50 Dragonian King can i have it 7:52 Loving77 No, unless you have a W101 or P101 account. 7:52 Dragonian King well find a way to make it pop up irl and mail it to me 7:53 Loving77 ok :P 7:54 Flower1470 oh wow 7:55 Dragonian King no pressure of course 8:00 Loving77 Lily what should I do with this trivia on the marbles page?: "Whether or not a Lure gag will hit can be determined by using the Marbles in the same round. If a bunch of Marbles appears between the Cogs and Toons before the Marbles are deployed, it will hit. If there is not, it will miss." 8:01 Flower1470 no proof 8:01 Loving77 should I remove it? 8:01 Flower1470 use your judgment i say toss it Peep have you ever heard Hurricane by PATD 8:05 Loving77 no 8:07 Flower1470 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ggdFX0t6gIk 8:13 Loving77 I gtg bye 8:13 Dragonian King bye peep Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:15 Flower1470 ooo Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 9:12 Loving77 I'm back You guys haven't said anything since I was gone? 0_o Lily I need your help I just saw spoilers 9:15 Dragonian King no we're boring and wb peep 9:18 Flower1470 very boring 9:20 Dragonian King we're so boring that i have nothing to do i'm gonna go outside 9:21 Flower1470 good luck IM NOT A SHOULDER TO CRY ON, BUT I DIGRESS 9:23 Loving77 Lily this episode weird :P 9:24 Dragonian King guys the moon ate me 9:24 Loving77 And that lady is gross looking good 9:24 Flower1470 WOW PEEP 9:25 Loving77 She's ripped and It's gross. 9:26 Flower1470 no i mean to "good" i agree with you on the lady 9:28 Dragonian King you're mean i signed a contract with the moon so it spit me out but now i'm legally obligated by the government of mars to colonize the sun soooooo... hey guys wanna move to the sun File:6ow.png ................................................wut 9:35 Flower1470 dont ask 9:35 Dragonian King btw i signed you guys up for moving to the sun cuz you didn't say no... hope that's okay also WHO VOTED "I don't like any of it." ON PEEP'S POLL ARE YOU INSANE 9:38 Flower1470 yes yes i am i thought you knew that 9:38 Dragonian King * Dragonian King uses his elite Seto Kaiba hax0r skillz from watching old episodes of Star Trek and changes Lily's answer to Vegetables 9:39 Flower1470 rofl PEEP do you remember Zoboomafoo 9:40 Dragonian King hey stalkers! if you read this go vote vegetables on the main page poll kthx 9:42 Loving77 @Lily no 9:42 Flower1470 lol aww Peep 9:43 Dragonian King whats zooboomoofoo 9:43 Flower1470 google it he died yesterday 9:44 Dragonian King nah i dont care enough sorry 9:45 Flower1470 hmmph 9:45 Dragonian King did he do anything cool 9:46 Flower1470 he was a lemur in a show 9:46 Dragonian King File:Lily.png :D Special:Contributions?target=SEGA+of+America,+Inc. lily why is sega on our wiki 9:48 Loving77 Wait I think I might remember him, Lily. 9:51 Dragonian King lily tell duke to come back 9:51 Flower1470 the two dudes and they yelled his name and he came jumping in the window was on a show of the same name i think 10:00 Dragonian King i gtg, bye lily oh and bye peep too :P 10:00 Loving77 bye 10:02 Flower1470 bye Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 10:05 Loving77 I'm going Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 10:14 Flower1470 double ooo Category:Chat logs Category:November 2014